The Heylin Rose
by Gleek149
Summary: Raimundo is Shoku Warrior and has feelings for her but doesn't know if she likes him. Kimiko gets a letter signed by Raimundo. It isn't really from him. Who is it from? Read to find out.
1. The Letter

**The Heylin Rose: Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown. If I did I would be the happiest girl in my town. Thanks to Hanbags for helping me with the stories. This chapter is mostly based on Time After Time 2 but there is no big fight at the end.**

**Summary: Rai is Shoku Warrior and has feelings for Kimiko, but doesn't know if she likes him. Then Kimiko gets a note signed by Rai to come to the temple forest. It isn't really from Rai though. Who is it from? Read to find out.**

_Thoughts_

_**Letter**_

Words

* * *

_Raimundo's POV_

"I don't know what to say except, I never thought it would have been me," Kimiko and Clay looked at me with a smirk on their faces. "Well, maybe a little." Kimiko then kissed me on the cheek. After she let go of me I could still feel my face burning from it. _Kimiko is so hot. What am I saying? Kimiko is a spoiled brat! A spoiled, nice, rich, hot brat. wonder if she likes me as much as I like her? Maybe I should tell her tonight._ As I was thinking I noticed Omi wasn't celebrating with us. I looked over toward Master Fung and he stepped aside to reveal a sad Omi. I walked up to him and saw tears in his eyes. I wondered what to do to make him feel better.

_Omi's POV_

I looked up at Raimundo with tears in my eyes. I had to force myself to smile and bow before him. I had worked so hard to become Shoku Warrior and leader. All Raimundo did was get his face pushed in the mud. He has everything he wants handed to him on a golden platter. Or is it silver platter? IT DOESN'T MATTER! I should feel good for Raimundo too. He finally got to a level higher than myself. That is almost impossible.

_Kimiko's POV_

Poor Omi. He probably worked hard to get promoted to leader. _Ring!_ Everyone looked at me thinking I had been playing on my PDA. OnceI gave them a dirty look they went back to wht they were doing.I looked down at it to see why it had ringed. I had a letter! It said,

**_Dear Kimiko,_**

_**Meet me in the temple forest at 5 pm.**_

_**I want to tell you a secret thatI have kept ever since I got to the temple.**_

_**Raimundo**_

Raimundo sent me a letter! I wonder if he likes me as much as I like him. I looked at my watch and the time was…4:55 already! I had to run down to the temple forest in a hurry. Once I got there I expected to see Raimundo leaning on his favorite tree. But no one was there. I heard a twig snap behind me. I turned around to face, not Raimundo but, Jack Spicer. He had a club as big as my body. I screamed thinking someone would come and help. But no one came and soon Jack knocked me out.

* * *

**Well, what do you think?**

**Rai: It was great, I am Shoku Warrior! (**claps enthusiastically)

**Me: Hold your applause Rai; you'll need it for the next chapters.**

**Kimiko: Please read and review, or else, who knows what's going to happen to me?**


	2. The Apprentice

**Me: Hey everybody!**

**Jiggy: Hi!**

**Me: Jiggy! What the heck are you doing here!**

**Jiggy: Well I got a letter from Kimiko saying she wanted to eat some cheese with me! Isn't she the best!**

**Me: Rai! What did you send Jiggy? TELL ME NOW!**

**Rai: (**Screams and runs away)

**Me: Well Jiggy, since you are here, can you say the disclaimer? (**looks at Jiggy with puppy dog eyes)

**Jiggy: Kimiko-Pedrosa doesn't own Xiaolin Showdown, the Sheng Gong Wu, or…. CHEESE!**

**Me: (**slaps hand against forehead**) Just get on with the story.

* * *

**

**The Heylin Rose: Chapter 2**

_Chase's Lair_

Kimiko woke up in Chase's lair. Chase and Jack Spicer were over in the main hall working out the rest of a deal. "Alright Jack, for getting me Kimiko, I will give you the Demonic Clockwork." said Chase. **(The Demonic Clockwork is Hanbags new Sheng Gong Wu that turns people into robots.) **Jack was so happy he ran out of the lair and straight into a pit of snakes. Oh well, back to Kimiko and Chase.

Chase walked over to Kimiko who asked him, "Why did you have Jack capture me?" "Well dear Kimiko, you see, your fire is much more powerful on the Heylin side. So I brought you here to ask you if you would leave the Xiaolin Warriors and come work for the Heylin side." Kimiko replied, "What do I say? Hmmmm… How about, DREAM ON! I would never join you. Not even if you tried to force me." Chase didn't say anything. Instead he grabbed the Ying Yo-Yo off of Wuya and made the portal and pushed Kimiko in.

In the portal Kimiko started to cry and think of all the good things she will lose. Her friends, her family, and Raimundo. Then she started to think about all the good times that she had with her friends. Then Chase pulled her out of the portal. Kimiko's eyes were now red and she was evil. "Well Kimiko, would you like to join the Heylin side now?" Chase asked. Kimiko just smiled evilly to answer his question.

_Meanwhile at the Temple/ Raimundo's POV_

I wonder where Kimiko went to. The last time I saw her was when… she kissed me on the cheek. I wonder what happened to her… "Hot new Sheng Gong Wu alert! Omi get the scroll!" yelled a frantic Dojo. Omi ran to get the scroll and we hopped aboard Dojo. "The new Sheng Gong Wu is called The Chaos Helmet. It can take total control of anyone you put it on. Dojo, where is this wu located?" asked the cheese ball, I mean Omi. "According to my senses, it is in Greece." "I must get that Sheng Gong Wu to show Master Fung I should have been leader!" Omi cried with a giant smile on his face. We all just ignored him and headed off to Greece to find the Chaos Helmet.

_No One's POV_

When the warriors got to Greece they spotted Chase Young looking for something. "What are you doing here Chase? I thought you had no interest in Sheng Gong Wu." Raimundo asked. Chase just smirked and said, "I do not normally have interest but my new apprentice just had to have it." "Who is your new apprentice? And why would anyone want to join you?" asked Omi. "My new apprentice should be around here so you can meet her later. And let's just say, she was begging to be my assistant."

The Xiaolin Dragons left Chase Young for a while, for he didn't seem to be much of a threat at the moment. Then Omi spotted the Sheng Gong Wu. And with it was Kimiko.

* * *

**OHHH! Cliffie! Well read and Review. Once I get 10 reviews for this chapter I will start with the next one. And sorry for another shortish chapter. I just had to leave you hanging.**


	3. The Showdown

**Hey everyone. Sorry I haven't updated soon enough. Well, maybe the story well be enough to make up for it. So read and review after you read it.

* * *

**

**The Heylin Rose Chapter 3**

"Kimiko? What in tarnation are you doing here?" Clay asked. "I just wanted to go home and see my family for a while. Then I heard that there was an active Sheng Gong Wu around. And I decided to come and get it for you." Kimiko said. She started to reach for the Sheng Gong Wu when Rai kicked the Chaos Helmet out of her reach. "You're not Kimiko," Raimundo stated, "If you were, how would you know that there is an active Sheng Gong Wu? None of us know when one is active. Dojo has to tell us." Kimiko didn't have any more excuses so she just ran for the Sheng Gong Wu.

She had a ten foot start in front of them, but since Raimundo was good at soccer he caught up to her easily. They both got to the Wu at the same time. "Raimundo, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown. My Isenguard arrows for your Eye of Dashi. The game is Riddles and Puzzles. The first to get a riddle wrong loses." Raimundo wondered how she got the Isenguard Arrows since Dojo didn't sense it activate. But he shook the thought and accepted her challenge.

"Gong-ye-Tempi!"

Kimiko started, "What is broken everytime it's spoken?" Raimundo replied, "Silence" Nothing happened so he had gotten it right. Now Raimundo asked Kimiko, "If I tell say 'Every thing I tell you is a lie' am I telling a lie?" Kimiko thought for a while and then answered, "You would be telling a lie." Then Kimiko asked Raimundo another riddle, "Mom and Dad have four daughters in their family and each daughter has one brother. How many people are in this family?" Raimundo thought for about three minutes and then replied unsurely, "Ten people?" Then a buzzer went off and a voice came out of no where saying "You lose."

Then the showdown ended leaving Raimundo empty handed. Chase Young came over and asked Kimiko to give him the Sheng Gong Wu. She did and then they ran off. Then the Xiaolin Dragons realize it is too late to save the world.

* * *

**Well, what do ya think? Hopefully something good. I found the story plot so that's why I updated late. I have to go now. Bye**


	4. Chapter:4

**Hey everyone! Hope you liked the last chapter! This is the last chapter of the story! I hope as many people review as they did last time. Thank you to Hanbags who has helped me out with everything. Now to the story.**

**The Heylin Rose Chapter: 4**

**5 years later**

**Kimiko:** **18 years old**

**Raimundo: 19 years old**

**Omi: 16 years old**

**Clay: 20 years old

* * *

**

Chase Young and Kimiko now ruled the world. The others had tried to stop them many times but never succeeded. They haven't seen Kimiko since she had joined the Heylin Side. Mostly Chase was the one who attacked them. Now the others have changed, and so has Kimiko.

Raimundo now has the same messy hair but longer, he has grown a bit taller, and is one of the nicest members of the Xiaolin Dragons. Clay is beginning to grow a beard, and has a bigger hat. He thinks that everyone should have a second chance. Omi is finally taller but, unfortunately, still has no hair. He is the best fighter, finally learned slang, and always has a plan.

No one knew what Kimiko looked like, since they hadn't seen her in five years. They decided to go try and stop Kimiko and Chase one last time in their palace. Omi decided then came up with a plan. "Listen up guys, first we will sneak in through the palace. Once we get in, we will go for Kimiko first since Chase still seems like a better fighter. Alright? Let's go!" They all tried to sneak through a window when one of Chase's cats came up behind them and grabbed them.

When the cat had caught them it dragged them into Chase's lair where he is sitting in a throne, with Kimiko at his side. Raimundo looked up at her and stared, for she was more beautiful than ever. She had her hair down, and seemed to be as tall as Raimundo. She was wearing an outfit like Raimundo's leader robes, only hers was for the Heylin side. She was also wearing a bright gold necklace.

Chase looked at Kimiko and said, "Dear, dear Kimiko. Would you please dispose of the poor Xiaolin Monks? I am quite sure they would love to be killed by their old friend." But Kimiko replied, "No Chase. I want them as slaves. I need some, as I am ruler of the world." She told one of the cats to bring them into her room and put them behind bars. Once they got to her room they tried to persuade her out of being evil.

"Kimiko, please. You do not belong on the Heylin side!" Omi cried. But she would not listen. So they decided to give up. She used them all for the deeds she did not want to do. But she mostly used Raimundo. In fact she seemed to be watching at him most of the time. One night when Omi and Clay were asleep Kimiko walked up to Raimundo and asked him, "Raimundo, will you join me in ruling the world? I wouldn't ask the others because they aren't as powerful. Will you take my offer?" Raimundo refused. Kimiko got angry with him, so she slapped him. She asked him again and he still refused, so she slapped him again. Rai saw Omi wake up and silently break out of his bars. Then he came up behind Kimiko and hit her so hard she went into unconsciousness.

They tied her up and when she woke up they asked her, "How do you stop Chase Young and return you to normal?" Kimiko laughed, "Why would I tell you? I like being evil." Raimundo looked into her eyes, expecting to see her normal sapphire blue color. But instead he saw red. He thenrealized that she had been in the Ying-Yang World. Luckily, both Yo-Yo's were in the room. He grabbed them, made the portal and pushed her in. Then he made the portal again and she came out normal.

She looked around and saw Raimundo, Clay, and Omi staring at her. "Guys! I thought I would never see you again." Pulling them into a hug she told them how to stop Chase. Kimiko walked out of her room and into Chase's. "Chase, I need the Chaos Helmet and the Isenguard Arrows to punish the little servants. Could I borrow it?" He just nodded, for he was deep in thought. Kimiko grabbed the helmet and snuck up behind Chase and jammed the Chaos Helmet onto his head. Then, just incase he could get it off, she paralyzed him with an arrow. She ran to her friends and said, "Come on guys! I need to see what the temple looks like. I haven't been there in what, five years?" She smiled and ran towards the temple, with the boys at her heels.

A few days after the world has been turned back to normal Kimiko was sitting on a tree, thinking about how only a few days earlier it was ruled by her. Raimundo then came up to talk to her. "Hey Kimiko! What up?" Kimiko looked at him and tears started to form in her eyes. "Rai, I still feel like I am on the Heylin side. I shouldn't be on the Xiaolin team." Raimundo said, "Kimiko, you have always belonged on the Xiaolin Side. With Omi, Clay, and with…" he stopped and Kimiko finished for him, "You." Raimundo nodded and then confessed, "Kimiko, this is hard for me to say, but, I- I- I love you. And I have since I first saw you." He looked at her to see if she had any joy or sadness in her eyes. But he saw no emotion at all. He started to walk away when she grabbed his arm. He turned around and Kimiko kissed him.

Raimundo smiled and they broke apart. Then he said, "So does this mean that the leaders of the Xiaolin and Heylin side are boyfriend and girlfriend?" Kimiko giggled and nodded. Then they walked off hand and hand and both feeling the greatest they ever felt in their lives.

* * *

**Well, how did you like it? Either way, read and review.**


End file.
